Bush
Sources: Wikipedia Bush is a British rock band formed in London in 1992 shortly after vocalist/guitarist Gavin Rossdale and guitarist Nigel Pulsford met. It was not long before they recruited bassist Dave Parsons, and later drummer Robin Goodridge, and started writing. Dave Parsons joined Bush shortly after leaving the band Transvision Vamp. Drummers such as Sacha Gervasi, Amir, and Spencer Cobrin had all filled in as Bush drummers before Robin Goodridge was made the permanent fit and thus completing the Bush line-up. The grunge band found its immediate success with the release of their debut album Sixteen Stone in 1994, which is certified 6× multi-platinum by the RIAA. Bush went on to become one of the most commercially successful rock bands of the 1990s, selling over 10 million records in the United States. Despite their success in the United States, the band was less well known in their home country and enjoyed only marginal success there. Bush has had numerous top ten singles on the Billboard rock charts, and one No. 1 album for Razorblade Suitcase in 1996. The band separated in 2002 but the name was revived in 2010 and they began work on a new album, The Sea of Memories, which was released in September 2011. The group chose the name "Bush" because they used to live in Shepherd's Bush, London. In Canada, they were once known as Bushx, because the 1970s band Bush, led by Domenic Troiano, owned the Canadian rights to the name. In April 1997, it was announced that Troiano had agreed to let them use the name Bush in Canada without the exponent x, in exchange for donating $20,000 each to the Starlight Children's Foundation and the Canadian Music Therapy Trust Fund. Formation and Sixteen Stone (1992–1995) After leaving his band Midnight, Gavin Rossdale met former King Blank guitarist Nigel Pulsford in 1992. The two bonded over an appreciation of the American alternative rock group the Pixies. The two formed a new band which they called Future Primitive. Describing the early sound of the group, one British record label executive said years later, "They weren't what they are today – they were a little like the more commercial side of INXS". The pair then recruited bassist Dave Parsons (formerly of The Partisans and Transvision Vamp) and drummed with several different drummers (one being British journalist, screenwriter and film director Sacha Gervasi) before Gavin asked drummer Robin Goodridge to complete the line-up. In 1993, the band was signed by Rob Kahane, who had a distribution deal with Disney's Hollywood Records. The band completed recording its debut album Sixteen Stone in early 1994. However, the death of Disney executive Frank G. Wells eliminated a supporter for Kahane, and executives at Hollywood deemed Bush's album unacceptable for release. As a result, the members of Bush took jobs performing menial labour. Interscope Records ultimately decided to release the album, and at the end of 1994, Kahane sent an advance copy of the album to a friend at influential Los Angeles radio station KROQ-FM, which added the song "Everything Zen" to its rotation. On the Billboard Music Charts (North America), Sixteen Stone peaked at No. 4 on the Heatseekers and Billboard 200 charts. The album spawned two Top 40 singles. After about 6 months of promotion for Sixteen Stone, the album began to sell wildly, once "Comedown" and "Glycerine" struck America. Additionally, "Little Things" and "Machinehead" both charted well in North America. Break up (2002) In January 2002, Pulsford left the band after the release of Golden State to spend more time with his family and Chris Traynor took over on lead guitar for the subsequent tour, which would turn out to be Bush's last for 8 years. Reunion & Sea of Memories (2011-2013) On 22 June 2010, it was announced that Bush would play their first show in eight years at the second-annual Epicenter Music Festival in Fontana, California on 25 September 2010. A new album, then-titled Everything Always Now, was also announced as well as a new single "Afterlife". Pulsford and Parsons were replaced by Chris Traynor and Corey Britz respectively. Traynor had also stood in for Pulsford during the Golden State tour. The new line up played seven shows in 2010, performing songs from Bush's previous four albums as well as their new song "Afterlife". Gavin announced on radio that the album had been renamed The Sea of Memories and was released in September and managed to peak at No. 18 on the Billboard Top 200. The first single of the album, "The Sound of Winter" was released in July 2011 and reached number one on the Billboard Alternative Songs chart. New Album (2014-Present) On March 26th, 2014, It was announced that the band was working on they're 6th studio album. Category:Grunge groups